Unanticipated, But Unbeatable
by High Flying Adored
Summary: Amidst stress, grief, and pain; two people find love to pass it all. A Craig and Emma story.
1. Take a deep breath

Chapter 1. Take a deep breath.

The summer wasn't the finest experience of Emma Nelson's life. She had spent most of the summer caring for her infant brother, Jack, while her mother cared for her severely ill stepfather. Oh yeah. She also spent time with her mentally unstable father. And who could forget the fact that Emma's ex-best friend, Manny, moved in with her family, because she was disowned by her own; and pregnant with Emma's sort of friend, Craig's baby. It's a wonderful life, isn't it?   


Now: Jack's first birthday was coming; Snake got weaker everyday, as did Spike; Manny was set to deliver anytime; Craig was freaking out about being a father; Manny was freaking out about being a mother; Spike had a cavity and refused to see the dentist; the house was in tatters; and worst of all school started in 3 days and Emma, in every aspect, was a mess.

Best years of our lives? Yeah right.


	2. Baby steps

I, ah, kinda forgot to put this in the first chapter, so umm... sorry. 

DISCLAIMER- I OWN JACK SQUAT OF DEGRASSI. DID YOU REALLY THINK I DID? HA HA SUCKER! 

A/N Just so you know, this story was written after the episode "Holiday", and takes place at the beginning of the new school year. 

Chapter 2. Baby steps

Taking care of Jack, Snake, Manny, and Spike, had taken its toll on Emma. For once Emma hadn't spent the summer thinking about boys, school, saving the whales- it was refreshing, but Emma was too tired to cherish it. She was too tired to cherish _anything._

Emma sighed and rolled over to face the wall. 

"Emma?" Manny's voice floated through the dark. 

Emma sighed again before answering groggily:

"What?"

She could hear some sniffing and realized in horror that Manny was crying. Despite all the horrible things that had passed through them, Manny was completely alone, and even though Emma didn't exactly feel _chummy _with Manny, she still felt that little spark of friendship. A short awkward silence passed through them before Manny said;

"What happened to us Emma?"

Emma's stomach churned before answering in a falsely cheerful tone; "Nothing's wrong with us. Obviously things are fine... because... here you are!"

It was Manny's turn to sigh. "Emma, you don't have to pretend that you didn't hear the stories. I'm here because no-' Her voice wavered. "Because nobody else would take me in." Manny felt the tears burn her cheeks.

__

It was true. Manny had nowhere else to go. In the midst of her pregnancy all of her "friends" had abandoned her. After her parents kicked her out, she had no one. Her friends' parents didn't want a pregnant girl in their home- who would? 

Craig wasn't an option. He was out of the hospital, but living with a baby? It just wasn't safe for him... or the baby.

__

What a family we'll make! Manny thought bitterly. _Mom's a slut; Dad's mentally instable. Welcome to the wonderful world of welfare, Baby Santos. _

Manny was drawn out of her thought by Emma's voice.

"Manny, I'm always here... if you want to, talk or something"

__

Well, where were you when I needed you, Emma? Where were you when I found out about this? Why didn't you comfort me then? Where were you when I had to tell Craig, where were you when I saw him... I saw him- 

Manny was interrupted in her thought, but not by Emma. A cry of pain crept through her throat.

"Manny! What's wrong?" 

Another scream.

"MANNY!"

And the world went black.

A/N So how'd you like the new chapter? Was it ok? I'm really self-conscious about my writing, so if I don't see the words "Wicked Awesome" in my reviews...... nah I'm just kidding. (Ooo, by the way, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH REVIEWERS! I almost cried in joy when I saw them! *Kidding again... sort of. :P* ) I do plan on having more tomorrow, actually I had planned on having this up yesterday, but my computer went schizo on me. Review please!

XOXO

-Sarah


	3. Damn Life

A/N Sorry it's been so long. The area I've been had some major snowstorms, and then I got mono. I never intended to take so long. Sorry.

-PS. This chapter is rated PG-13, because I used the word "Damn" a lot more then I should have.

"Mom!"

Emma's shout carried through the silence. Emma could hear footsteps stumbling drowsily. Too slow.

"Mom! It's time!" Emma shrieked this time, so loud people in Manitoba could hear her. Spike ran into the room, disheveled. 

"It's time?" she asked hurriedly.

"She's acting like it! Ah!" Emma screamed as Manny grabbed her hand and pulled her down to where she sat on the ground.

"Emma", she said through clenched teeth, "Get Craig"

"What? Manny, we can call him from the hospital!"

"No! I don't trust him enough... he'll do something stupid.", Manny garbled out, her iron grip never ceasing, "Emma, I trust you. Go get him."

"But Mann-" The look on Manny's face stopped Emma mid-sentence.

Emma glanced at Spike. Her mother nodded. 

"Run. It's not that far. We'll meet you at the hospital."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma's feet pounding on the pavement was the only sound on that late summer night. But Emma Nelson's thoughts made noise enough to compensate. 

Damn Manny and Craig for hooking up.

Damn Sean for falling in love with Ellie.

Damn the Santos's for kicking Manny out.

Damn Snake for being sick.

Damn Jack for needing her so much.

Damn Spike for never complaining.

Damn Craig for trying to get out the easy way.

Damn life for never ever giving her a break.

-But most of all...

Damn her. 

Damn Emma for being so condescending. 

Damn Emma for never making the effort to make up with Manny.

Damn Emma for letting Sean slip away.

Damn Emma for blaming everyone.

Damn Emma for her resentment.

Damn Emma for being so blind.


End file.
